1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulling chain storage device of a scrolling door machine, and more particularly to a storage device having a good flexible structure and capable of preventing the pulling chain from being jammed by accident.
2. Description of the Related Art
In addition to having an electric driving mechanism for driving a scrolling door under normal operating conditions, a scrolling door machine also includes a mechanism for manually pulling a chain under abnormal operating conditions. Another scrolling door machine of a refractory scrolling door includes the foregoing basic components and also has a brake release rod installed on an external side of the scrolling door machine, and the brake release rod is usually pulled by a cable to release a brake and facilitate operating the pulling chain mechanism manually. Under normal conditions, the chain and the brake release cable are stored in a storage device at a hidden place or a hard-to-reach place. To prevent the chain from being moved by accident, a lock is usually installed onto the storage device.
In FIG. 1, a prior art pulling chain storage device 100 of a scrolling door machine comprises a vertical fixing section 101 for fixing the storage device 100 at an appropriate position and a pair of vertical aslant side plates 102 are extended on both sides, and the side plates 102 are tapered downward, and an expanded guiding section 103 is formed at the top end for guiding a chain 110, and a tapered tying section 103a is formed at the lower end for tying the chain 110. In addition, a pair of circular holes 104 are built at the external side of a corner of the tying section 103a for hanging the lock, and a brake release cable storage device 105 is installed at a corner of an internal side of the guiding section 103. In FIG. 2, another prior art pulling chain storage device 200 of a scrolling door machine comprises a vertical fixing section 201 for fixing the storage device 200. A tying section 202 is extended horizontally towards an end of the fixing section 201, and the tying section 202 forms a sealed L-shape opening section 202 for tying the chain 210.
Although the prior art pulling chain storage device can satisfy the requirements of storing the chain, yet the tying section of the prior art is designed with a rigid structure without a buffer flexibility. In other words, the rigid structure will be jammed easily when the chain is pulled by mistake. Particularly, when power failure occurs, the chain is jammed by accident before the chain is completely released. The chain is stuck and cannot be untied or operated manually. Under this condition, the larger the force, the tighter is the jam. In a more serious case, it may need to break the storage device or cut the chain for a release. The design of the traditional pulling chain still requires further improvements.